Ghost Troubles
by Gwen J Starr
Summary: What happens when Gabriel and Castiel have to clean an haunted assylum and a ghost from Castiel's past is there along with a little jerk who's out to annoy Gabe. Made from a text message image I saw online and thought it would be funny to write a story about it. Rated M for Language. It's a DeanXCastiel fic.


**I saw a prompt online and I wanted to write something on that type of thing. It's a short Destiel story. Here ya go. :)**

Castiel was a janitor for a school, so why he was cleaning up an asylum was unknown. It may be due to the fact that his boss, Naomi hates him and is trying to get him to quit. He won't back down, he needed this job so he could pay bills because almost no one hires fallen angels, they're almost as bad as ex-convicts.

But besides that, he loathed her at the moment because this clean up job was a thousand times worse than working at an elementary with all the kids having diarrhea and the stomach flu. It was so much worse.

Why? Because there was blood, vomit, semen; pretty much any bodily fluid you could name is here because the place is haunted. They've tried to send in humans but then they become a part of what needs to be cleaned up. Him and his associate, Gabriel, got the shit jobs this time.

"What do you mean that we got to clean the big house today?!" Castiel yelled, "This is demons' work and you know it."

She just shrugged, "Well, you get it today."

Castiel just grumbled angrily again thinking about that conversation. "Come on Cassy." Gabriel called to him as he picked up a hand. "Need a helping hand?" He offered to the fallen angel.

Castiel chuckled. "No, Gabriel, I'm good without your rotting limbs."

He shrugged and tossed it into his garbage container, "I tried to help." He sighed dramatically.

Castiel looked around, "You take east wing, I'll take west for now?"

Gabriel nodded, "Deal." He then reached for his belt where his walkie-talkie was strapped. "Yours on?"

"Yes." He nodded, turning up the volume. They went their separate ways so they could get the cleaning done faster and out of there before nightfall.

Castiel picked up pieces of people and animals on his way to the back rooms. He hears that those usually are the worst. He didn't mind cleaning up this, it wasn't as bad as he was expecting it to. These are pretty clean kills, something skilled was here killing, it was nice but bad at the same time. Because that means that the spirit knew what it was doing.

An hour passed and he got through four rooms, he hit a couple snags on the way because there was dried blood everywhere and in some places it was really stained into but he finally cleaned a majority of it up. There seemed to be a dirty blonde, flannel wearing spirit following him. He hadn't disrupted him yet but he just kept watching from a distance. Castiel was wondering what wanted made him do that.

He had about ten rooms left when this ghost, he had decided to name Dean, finally stopped watching him. He vanished and Castiel was a bit relieved on that, he was getting tired of keeping his guard up everytime he turned his back. The next room he went to though, it looked pretty gruesome. He started to pick up the bigger pieces of bedding and bindings that were scattered about.

Someone was huddled in the corner, moving back and forth mumbling to themselves. Castiel, being a former supernatural being, was able to touch the other supernatural instead of going through them like normal mortals. "Sir," Castiel tried to get his attention. He walked over to the corner to tap him on the shoulder. The spirit stood up and turned around. A shit eating grin was plastered on his face as he stared at Castiel.

Gabriel was entering Castiel's room as the spirit relieved himself all over the ground. "Come on! Luci not again!" Gabriel moaned. Irritation present in his facial features. "I hate this job!" He complained. Castiel didn't really know how to respond. He hadn't had something do that. Gabriel obviously has.

"Umm..." Castiel turned to Gabriel.

"This particular bastard has it fucking out for me. I swear to dad." He cursed. "He's been trailing me all throughout my rooms. At one point he even had a racoon and decided to rip it in half and finger paint in a room I had just finished. It's like dealing with five year olds."

Castiel stifled a laugh, finger painted. Is this the one that cleanly killed he wondered. Then a thought popped in his head, "Why did you call him Luci?"

Gabriel brought his mop to the piss corner. "Because a flannel wearing spirit said his name was Lucifer, apparently he was a real hellraiser here back in the day."

Castiel nodded but didn't reply, he wondered why he spoke to Gabe but not him.

They were on their second to last room of the facility, and things were going great. Lucifer hadn't came back to mess with them yet and the flannel one left them alone too. Castiel hadn't seen him since he disappeared actually. He had a weird feeling that he had seen him before though, he just can't place where he had seen him.

His thoughts were cut off because they lost power. "Fucking Lucifer!" Gabriel screeched. He pulled out his flashlight. "Castiel."  
Gabriel grabbed his attention, "Yes?"

"Come on, we got to go find the breaker box." They made their way to the door and the flannel spirit manifested right in front of Gabe. "Oh Mary of holy sin." He belted out, startled. He literally was a foot in front of Castiel and he seemed to be unphased by it but Gabriel was about ready to have a heart attack but he seemed to heal up fast.

The ghost was looking right into Castiel's eyes, "It's not the breaker box." It said.

Gabriel looked at the ghost, "What do it's not the breaker box, then what is it?"

Still staring at Castiel, "The generator."

"Oh great," He grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. "If it's not one things it's the fucking other."

Castiel wasn't caring much which it was, he was wondering more as to what the spirit's name was that was helping them. "Dean." It said. Then smiled, "Hello Castiel."

Taking a step back he didn't know how to react to that. "Dean, how-" He vanished.

Dean. Everything about him seemed familiar. His smell, his face, his name, even his flannel. It all seemed too familiar. Castiel was just drawing a blank though.

Gabriel was still grumbling. "Where'd your buddy go?"

"Dean." Castiel corrected. "And I don't know."

Gabriel's eyes lit up for a second but then went back to normal as if it never happened. "Well, I'm not waiting around for him. Let's go down to the basement to reset the generator." He sighed.

Castiel followed, not being all there. He was thinking really hard as to why he had known this Dean but can't remember him at all. Those eyes, it's like the ones that haunt his dreams. The ones where he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling the bed cold and missing a connection, like a piece of him is gone. Aside from his grace of course.

"Castiel!" Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What, yes?" He asked.

Gabriel looked at him with worry, "You seem out of it. Are you okay?"

Castiel nodded, not really saying much more. Gabriel shrugged it off not wanting to further the topic either. They found the generator and Gabriel want to reset it. Once it was starting up and running. They went back upstairs.

Lucifer was in the room when they entered emitting this annoying screech.

"Raa!" He helped going.

Gabriel and Castiel covered their ears, "Holy hell, does this guy have an off switch?" He yelled at Castiel.

Lucifer stopped, "Ya, it's right next to the prostate. Or is that the on switch?" He answered.

Gabriel cringed, "Well, you just ruined a good movie." He tried to shoo him away but that didn't work. Lucifer then began screeching again but it didn't seem to bother Castiel as much as it did Gabe. Castiel's mind had other things to focus on, Gabriel tried to hit the spirit with his broom but it went right through him because it was an object not himself. If Gabriel tried to hit him, his fist would collide with Lucifer's body. Foam and blood dripped from Lucifer's mouth, "Dude, gross." He commented. Castiel just started to clean. "Lucifer, come on! GO AWAY! Let us do our job," Gabriel requested.

"Hmm." He put a finger over the foam, bloody mouth. "No. I like messing with you." A gurgling noise came next.

Patients was running thin with Gabe, "Dude, shut up!"

Lucifer smiled, turning to Castiel. "He said shut up to me."

"Okay." Castiel answered.

"You're being no fun there blue eyes." He complained, "Play with me. I'm bored." He tried to throw a belt from a bed at Castiel but it was blocked by Dean.

"Don't touch him." Dean threatened the other ghost.

He pouted. "Dean-y, you're no fun."

He pointed back to Castiel, "He's off limits. The shorter one is fair game."

"Wha!?" Gabriel sputtered. "NO!" Lucifer smiled wickedly. "No! Dean, you can't do that, I helped you!"

Castiel was very confused, he kept silent to see what more would be revealed. "Yes, and I thank you but Castiel is more important and I'd rather sacrifice you than Cas." That rang a bell. Only one person got to call him Cas. His old boyfriend, Dean...Who was in front of him...dead.

"Dean?" He whispered. Dean turned. "Wha? How?" He smiled sadly, holding Castiel's hand in his own.

"By protecting the thing I care most about, I'm sorry." All his memories came flooding back into his head. Dean was his mate, he fell for Dean and that's when Naomi went after him and killed Dean because Castiel wouldn't do it. So she killed him, whipped Castiel's memories and made him work shit jobs just in spite.

A tear came to Castiel's eyes, "Dean." He said, reaching up to tough Dean's face. "You're stuck here? Why?"

Dean smiled wiping the lone tear away, "Waiting for you. You are the only one who can take me out of here and into heaven."

"But I fell." He shook his head, he wasn't able to.

"I know otherwise, right Gabe?" He turned his head towards the archangel.

"Them's the rules. Only the angel mate may bring the human into heaven, they have to. It's law." He smiled, happy that Castiel finally remembered. He wasn't allowed to tell him, he had to remember on his own.

"Well, let's go home." Castiel and Dean held each other's hand and walked out to go home, back to heaven. Gabriel was still stuck cleaning, now by himself.

"Raa!" Lucifer shrieked then moaned and just kept cycling through them. "Ahhh."

"Would you shut up already?!" He yelled!


End file.
